


Journey to the East

by Arison



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crows, Journey to the East, KageTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Winter, feathers - Freeform, love hate, tsukitage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arison/pseuds/Arison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Where the Karasuno school is set in a Native American tribe in the Midwest. In a time long ago, untouched by man. Winter held its grip on the land. The animals gather to discuss how to end the winter before the food runs out. This year it was the Crow’s turn to send their best flyers to stop this endless winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the East

Tsukishima sat atop the hill that overlooked his village. The silence was better than the cries and yells could be heard constantly in the village. The other tribes of the north, east, and west had been here for days now. Delegations were taking place for the crisis that plagued the entire region. Endless winter.

For as long as he could remember the winter landscape had been a permanent stain on his memories. What was once memories of green trees and grass, was replaced by black branches and white fields. The only thing to remind him of the colors that were lost were his own feathers. Tsukishima hugged his coat of rainbow feathers close to him. The simmering dance of pinks, greens and teals was the closest thing to summer he had seen in a very long time.

“Kei.” A distant yell cracked the silence. Tsukishima looked either direction discovering only snow. “Kei.” The voice came from above and as soon as Tsukishima looked a blanket of earthy colored feathers landed atop of him.

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima embraced his friend more. “You’re flying already?” Yamaguchi had been injured in the last big winter storm. His left wing was ripped of its feathers.

“I can go short distances on clear days,” Yamaguchi displayed his newly grown feathers proudly, “Shaman did a very good job asking the spirits to heal me.”

“Just don’t over do it.”

“Alright let’s go.”

“Go where?” Tsukishima gave a puzzled look.

“What! Don’t tell me you didn’t hear.” Yamaguchi flapped his wings annoyed. “The Elders, Deer, Bear, and Cat have decided on who is going to take the journey this year to break winter.”

Tsukishima tsked in annoyance. The tribes of this region have been trying for years to break the winter’s curse. Hunting parties were sent out yearly. Many returned. Many said the storms were too intense to continue through, while others never returned at all.

“Let’s go.” Yamaguchi took off running. He jumped a few times before his wing caught the lift of the wind. Tsukishima followed suit. His one jump sufficient enough to get the lift he needed.

Tsukishima kept his distance behind Yamaguchi. He wanted to be sure he could help Yamaguchi if the situation came to that. The flight was short and they arrived at the edge of the meeting. Tsukishima gave a quick thanks the heavens he wasn’t needed.

The edge of the meeting was packed with young crows. Many of them danced, while others chanted. At the very front the best singers of the tribe sang so beautifully to move the very heavens themselves. Toward the center of the pandemonium was where the elders of each tribe met. The crows held the south, cats to the north, deer to the east and bear to the west. Much of the propaganda was to show how much power each tribe held over their respective territories.

Tsukishima noticed how little the display for food was each year this was held. Every seed, grain, and meat was taken care more preciously than new born chicks. Though the food was for everyone, the rations were small. One could only get one bowl a day sometimes if that. Tsukishima clicked his teeth at the offensive illusions.

“Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!” A loud chirp came called out to them. Hinata was bouncing up and down over the crowd’s head, “You guys made it!”

“Urgh, must you make a scene Hinata?” Tsukishima said annoyed.

“What do you mean?” Hinata was clueless to what he had done.

“Where are the others, Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked with enthusiasm. He was hopping just as high as Hinata now.

“Oh,this way” Hinata spun with a hop. Yamaguchi followed hot on his heels jumping the whole way.

Tsukishima clicked his teeth. Baby birds.

 

Hinata had brought them to the near front. They were but a pebble’s throw away from the singers and dancers.

“What a nice view.” Yamaguchi said impressed.

“Yeah! Chief Ukai reserved this spot for us.” Hinata spoke with pride.

Tsukishima didn’t much care for the rituals that took place. Every year a new flock was chosen and the winter never broke. The other birds of the land have all moved south. Tsukishima didn’t see why our tribe couldn’t either.

The Elders of all four tribes gathered around a small fire. Only a select few of the warriors were allowed in that area. Tsukishima could see his brother amongst them. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. His brother was in the last year’s flock. They weren’t successful either.

The elder of each tribe followed behind Eler Ukai into the grand hut. The dancing and singing intensified upon their departure.

“Who do you think is going this year?” Yamaguchi questioned. His tail feathers were wiggling with anticipation.

“We have been training super hard this year. Maybe the entire flock will go.” Hinata reassured.

Tsukishima barely listened as their chattered on about raining and the things Yamaguchi missed. His mind held tightly the the memory of how his best friend was ripped from his talons on their last mission.

“Hinata!” A familiar gritty voice called from behind them. Kageyama was slightly hunched over from carrying a large bag. “Did it start?” Kageyama slightly bumped into Tsukishima. Anyone who saw would have thought the move an accident, but Tsukishima knew better. Tsukishima didn’t take the bait. He didn’t need it right now. He wanted to be a top the valley enjoying the midwinter sunlight.

“Nah, you got here just in time.” Hinata stared at Kageyama puzzled. “What’s with that bag?”

“Oh, it’s beca-”

“Osu!” A loud yell interrupted Kageyama. When Nishinoya barreled through the crowd with the same bag on his back. “Made it!”

“OSU! MAKE WAY!” Tanaka was charging like a bull moose. His foot slipped on some ice and his sliding stop on his face was graceful, but only by accident.

“Hello,” Kiyoko stepped atop Tanaka. “This way Yachi.”

“Excuse me, Tanaka.” Yachi politely stepped over Tanaka.

“OOHH! Kiyoko touched you!” Nishinoya cried. “You are now the senpai.”

“I will never wash this feather.” Tanaka and Nishinoya worshipped the newly made footprint.

“The children are misbehaving again.” Sugawara tsked.

“If you two embrasses this tribe again I will have your tail feathers.” Daichi said with deadly seriousness.

“Don’t be so hard on them now.” Asahi said.

“Asahi how many people did you help as a result of their chaos?” Daichi was pointing a finger at Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“A lot.” Ashai was beading with sweat despite the cold.

“Oh, here you go Tsuki.” Sugawara handed Tsukishima one of the same bags as everyone else.

“Huh? What’s this?” Tsukishima was more peeved than anything. The bag was heavy and smelled strongly of spices.

“When the elders come back you’ll see what this is,” Sugawara had a big smile on his face that meant he wasn’t spilling the seeds till the Elders reappeared. “And don’t open them yet.” Sugawara smacked Hinata's all too curious hands out of his bag. Sugawara handed a bag to Yamaguchi. He took the bag, but winched from it’s weight. Sugawara went to grab it back, but Yamaguchi waved him off. He took the bag in the other hand, carrying it only on one shoulder.

Everyone watched the singers and dancers from the other tribes. Many of the dances told how this winter came to be. Many of them showed the begins of the world and how we all came to be. Tsukishima’s mind was elsewhere. He stole glances at Kageyama. Annoyed at the seven colors his clock held. Annoyed at his deep blue eyes.

The Elders appeared from the tent. Elder Ukai had but to lift his wing and all was silent.

“Neighbors. Friends. My people. Lend me your ears.” Everyone listened intently. “For many of the young here the winter is all you have ever know. For many of us the winter was but one of the four season. Now this winter has turned into what is now endless. We pray to the Gods every year to bring us spring. To see her gentle warmth in our homes and hearts. Our shamans tell us to go east and every year we send a brave group to go appease the Gods. This year we send our strongest, fastest, and brightest of the flock. This year the shaman has chosen,” A piece of parchment was handed to Elder Ukai. “Daichi Sawamura. Koshi Sugawara. Kiyoko Shimizu. Nishinoya Yu. Ryunosuke Tanaka. Chikara Ennoshita. Kazuhito Narita. Hisashi Kinoshita. Hitoka Yachi. Tobio Kageyama. Shoyo Hinata. Kei Tsukishima. Tadashi Yamaguchi.” When Elder Ukai was done calling the name the crowd cheered.

“Come now.” Sugawara lead everyone towards the inner circle. All eyes were on them. The vast amount of creatures before them was like endless sea.

“These are our candidates for the Journey to the East!” The roar of the crowd was deafening. The singing began once more. Each tribe lifting their own voice to the melody.

Tsukishima barely noticed much of anything else, but the shaking in Yamaguchi’s right arm.

 

Night brought the stinging familiar chill. Winds high. The moon shining blue light upon the village. Everyone met inside Chief Ukai’s, Elder Ukai’s grandson, tipi.. While everyone opened the bags that Sugawara gave them,Tsukishima eyes mostly stayed glued to a black spot in the hide of the tipi. The bags were for the journey. Seeds, grains, meat, and even talismans filled the bags.

“Oyee,” Chief Ukai began, “The elders and I has decided to divide the group in two parts.” A collective groan of confusion rang from the group. “Calm down. These parties have all been large to begin with and from what records we have from the last it’s best if we have two parties that go one after another.” Ukai had Daichi and Sugawara stand before the flock, “Daichi will lead the first group. Sugawara will lead the second. You all will rendezvous at the Iron Mountain.”

“Kiyoko. Ashai. Nishinoya. Ennoshita. Kageyama. Tsukishima. You all will be with Daichi.” Chief Ukai order them with a hand motion to move to one side of the tipi.

“Yachi. Tanaka. Hisashi. Kazuhito. Hinata. Yamaguchi.” You all will be the second group. Your departure will be a week after the first groups. You will replace any injured party or safely escort them back. You all will leave at dawn tomorrow. So enjoy this night. See your families. Blessing upon you all.”

The festivities continued. Tsukishima could see the glint of pride in everyone’s eyes. It annoyed him more than anything. He couldn’t help but feel like this would be a useless endeavor. Tribes sent flock after flock of their best only to return with more snow upon the lands. The endless winter wasn’t going to stop. It was useless to try now. We should all do what the swans, ducks, and geese have done and move south. Tsukishima grabbed his bag. He slipped out of the tipi without much notice. The abrupt night air stole his breathe for a moment. He wrapped his feathers around him. Made sure his backpack was secure and marched his way against the winds towards his home.

Midway through his march, the winds died down. Tsukishima could finally open his eyes fully. The moon was casting off it’s light, creating a blue glow around everything.

“Hey, Tsukishima!” Tsukishima swiftly turned. To his surprise and annoyance Kagayama was the one to followed.

“Oh, heavens. What do you want Tobio?” Tsukishima asked not holding back on his annoyance.

“Are you really not going to join us?”

“I have no interest in a mission that fails before it starts.”

“Tsk. Don’t you have any pride?” The question struck a sour stop with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi asked the same thing of him.

“It’s only snow. If need be we can move south.”

“We are not migratory birds, Kei.”

“Your right. I guess brains can’t move either.”

Kageyama as furious. His hands moves without his volition. His fingers wrapped around Tsukishima’s cloak of feathers. “I am more than of your tired of your horrible attitude towards me. It’s what cost Yamaguchi his wings.”

Something inside Tsukishima snapped. He grabbed the arms of Kageyama and tossed him to the left. Kageyama landed on his back. Tsukishima jumped atop of him, but only to be tossed aside. Kageyama rolled on top of Tsukishima, a blade revealed itself from Kageyama’s sleeve.

“Must you end the game so quickly?” Tsukishima licked his lips. He could taste a bit of blood from where he bit his own lip.

“Must you treat me like an idiot?”

“I only hope to show you what’s it’s like to be a commoner. You fly too high, king.”

“And you fly not high enough, worm.” Tsukishima saw the world turn black. But it was not from rage. Warmth lay upon his lips. Then the sting of salt made him wince. His hands went to his face, but only found soft hair that was not his own. When warmth parted from Tsukishima’s lips he moaned displeased. He stared at Kageyama’s dark blue eyes.

“Get off of me.” Tsukishima hissed. Kageyama wasn’t half way off Tsukishima before he was pushed rudely off to the side.

“Oyee!” Tsukishima stormed off. His face burning red with embarrassment.

When Tsukishima got to his tipi, he was burning hot and cold. He was breathing heavy. He tossed his back aside, but kept enough mind not to toss to hard. His closed the flaps and tied them tightly. Dawn was a long way away,but he needed to sleep to forget.

“Heavens, any slower I’d have thought you to be pigeon.” Tsukishima turned to see the dark eyes of the night sky behind him.

“How did you bet me here?” Tsukishima was fumed, but to tired to care.

“You took the long way and ran. I just flew here.” Kageyama feel back onto Tsukishima’s bed.

“I hate you.”

“That is the sweetest thing you’ve said all day.” Kageyama patted the pile of hay and hide that was Tsukishima’s bed.

The invitation was a silent one. They never really said things out loud. Only the pranks that went back and forth, the unending bricking and biting were what anyone ever heard. Tsukishima gave in and fell into warm embrace.

“I’m going to bed. Touch me while I sleep and I will rip off your talons.” The threat held an edge of playfulness.

“Shut up. Your voice is annoying.”

“Then get ou-,” Tsukishima’s demand was cut short by another kiss. Warmer than the last.

Tsukishima’s face hot with embarrassment. He hated how Kageyama could still his annoyance. He hated nearly everything about Kageyama. Most of all Tsukishima hated himself for enjoying it. Skillful hands removed his winter attire. Only his cloak of feathers kept him decent.

Kageyama matched Tsukishima’s attire. His arms wrapped around Tsukishima to keep them both warm. Kageyama breathed in deeply before relaxing fully in Tsukishima’s grasp. Tsukishima’s hands combed through Kageyama’s soft hair and feathers. He really did admire how Kageyama’s feathers were the full color spectrum. It reminded him of the sky after a rainstorm. Kageyama’s breath was like the gentle summer winds. He even smelled like warm earth. I have a shadow summer right here. Deep down Tsukishima understood why the journeys kept going.


End file.
